<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gwyndolin's Guard by HeroFizzer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625599">Gwyndolin's Guard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer'>HeroFizzer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PaytreeOn Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Bondage, Crossdressing, Light Bondage, Other, Sex Slave, Trans Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Few ever speak of the guard that would watch over Gwyndolin's tomb. Perhaps it was because of their relationship towards one another that it barely gets mention...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PaytreeOn Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gwyndolin's Guard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lonely night within Anor Londo, the castle as silent as it had ever been. The years following Lord Gwyn's passing had made it hard for anyone to live off of, with even the sunlight looming over the palace being a mere illusion created by the Dark Sun Gwyndolyn. Everything that was seen was for the sake of making a single soul, the Chosen Undead, see what he wished for them to see, all for the sake of the covenant.</p><p>However, there was one other that was kept alive, merely for the sake of keeping Gwyndolyn from getting bored over the years.</p><p>True, the ignored heir of Gwyn did not allow anyone to enter his father's tomb, always waiting within to face any trespassers for his sake. Part of this was to avoid them seeing the truth, that he was the one behind the existence of his sister, herself an illusion, but also to hide away and remain nonexistant to the public eye. But a single guard had been given a gift by the young deity for the sake of his amusement.</p><p>The guard would stay in front of the statue of Gwyn, protecting it from those who would not be allowed to enter, even if he himself knew that it was merely an illusion. Dawned in armor, the guard's face was still showing signs of age and fatigue, wrinkled deeply with the battle scars he had earned over the course of his life. Some of them not even coming from the battle itself.</p><p>At nighttime, he could hear a voice echoing from the other side of Gwyn's statue, recognizing the deep, feminine calling that he had heard many a time before. In a way it was a relief for the guard, as he had been standing watch for hours on end, enough so that it made him wonder what he was even keeping an eye out for. By now it was just his duty, having only two purposes in his now long life; standing guard, and being a chew toy for the deity.</p><p>“Guard...” he heard the voice call once he was down the stairwell, “Thou must come to give me thine rectum, for I hunger, desiring pain for pleasure. Come to me, my guard.” It had been so long, even he had forgotten what his name was, as it was all the deity identified him as.</p><p>“Yes, my savior.” said the guard, taking a knee at the bottom of the stairwell. With the casting of a magic spell, he was allowed access inside the tomb, seeing the deity sitting atop a long seat that was meant for the illusion of his sister that he would often cast. “I am here for you!”</p><p>“It is time.” Gwyndolyn said, letting the long, slithering snakes that formed his legs carry him off his seat and towards the guard. “Undress, so that I may dominate thine flesh and lay satisfaction onto mine own needs.”</p><p>“Of course, Gwyndolyn.” the guard said, removing the armor he had on for the sake of his guard duties. Now that they were alone, there was no need for him to keep up the appearance, standing before the deity in nothing but his birthday suit. Gwyndolyn, himself still young and vital, licked his lips at the sight of the aged guard. He was much older in appearance, but he loved that so, seeing the hairy chest on his husky build, the orange beard covering a fraction of the scars on his face. It was very much the reason that he had kept him alive for so long; he knew that there was punishment that the guard could withstand, especially that of his own.</p><p>“Show thine back to me.” Gwyndolyn commanded, the snake legs lifting his robe over his head to remove it from his body. The guard did so, showing off long marks of lashings left on his skin from ages past. The scars were so old, the newest ones practically covered up the old ones, making it impossible to tell just how long this had been going on for. The only thing that could relax such wounds was the cold of his steel armor, for as soothing as that could be.</p><p>"Prepare thineself for punishment." Gwyndolin commanded. With a deep breath, the guard held his gaze to the ceiling of the room, his body tensing up as he prepared for the lashings that would give the deity his pleasure. The hissing of the snakes that made of his legs was audible, hearing the noise grow closer to him. Soon the sounds were getting higher, slowly coming from the ground to meet his back. It was coming, yet the guard could not let himself remain calm. The time was very close, but after years of this he was all too aware that the son of Gwyn was merely toying with him.</p><p>The snakes hisses loudly as Gwyndolyn controlled them, using the living reptiles to smack their leather bellies against the damaged skin of the aged guard. He groaned in pleasure from the flailing snake that struck against him, feeling the swelling of skin rise up afterwards. "Yes, that is it," Gwyndolyn said, a delightful moan in his voice, "continue to make those noises of suffering before thine deity. It is like music to my ears."</p><p>Unable to restrain himself, the guard took a quick glance behind him, seeing Gwyndolyn now undressed of his robes. He was able to see how the snakes ended at the knees of the deity, leaving enough thigh to lead to his crotch. The aged human was amazed at the physique Gwyndolyn had, as it made him look impressively feminine, even having breasts like that of a fully grown woman. The guard always wondered if that was apart of the deity's illusions or actually apart of his body, but he had never once made the decision to ask it aloud. He was certain to do so would be blasphemous.</p><p>"Turn thy gaze!" Gwyndolyn shouted, flailing another snake across his back. The guard did so after releasing a pained groan from his lips, feeling the lashing across his back. From there on, the deity followed a rhythm to the flogging he delivered to his guard, starting off lightly now that he was looking away. Though the guard was used to taking such harsh slaps of leather snakes to his back, Gwyndolyn wasn't all that malicious. And even so, the aged human was getting hard from the swelling on his back, the skin growing more and more sensitive over the years.</p><p>"Spread thy legs," Gwyndolyn said, "I wish to see what your erection is currently."</p><p>Doing as he was told, the guard did so, his legs moving far enough apart that the deity could see his manhood and scrotum from behind. The rod hung well past the ball sack, growing out a good six inches after the long set of lashes. "Thou is capable of harder." Gwyndolyn pointed out. "Let us continue until you are complete."</p><p>"At once, Gwyndolyn." sighed the guard, keeping his legs apart. He knew there was more than one reason for his legs to be spread out, as it was a signature of the deity's to flog at more than just his back.</p><p>For all the hissing they did, he was especially thankful for that the snakes didn't bite.</p><p>With a loud yelp, the guard felt the thwack of the snake's hide smack against his crotch, hitting at his scrotum while also slapping into the taint. Given the state of Anor Londo, he cared little if he could ever procreate again. But it still stung when the deity swung upwards like that. Still, the guard maintained his ground, feet planted on the floor or the room even as his body quivered from the strike. If there was one thing he could say about these sessions with Gwyndolyn, it was that they hardened him immensely in most areas of the body.</p><p>Gwyndolyn chuckled as he watched the guard tremble, impressed by his ability to withstand such a strike to that area of the body. The deity approached him from behind, the snakes still slithering about. Even though the travel was smooth, the guard could see Gwyndolyn's cock bounce in the air, itself already at full mast. "Very good." Gwyndolyn said, pressing his body up against the guard's swelling back. "Thou's pain has given pleasure to the. Thou must be commended for taking such punishments."</p><p>"I would like that very much." hummed the guard, relaxing himself slowly. He grunted as the deity slid his shaft up against his ass, feeling the tip rub against his crack. Gwyndolyn hummed with desire as he teased the human, who knew just what was coming to him soon enough.</p><p>The way the tip brushed on the skin was like a broken quill of ink leaking onto a paper when the end was on top. The precum was oozing from the urethral slit, leaving the stain of the clear liquid on the crack. It was such a tease to the guard, and yet he awaited the inevitable entry the feminine deity was bound to strike upon his rectum.</p><p>When the moment came, the guard gasped at the deity piercing his backside with his rod, seeping through the asshole as if it were the first time. Letting out a deep laugh, Gwyndolyn continued to push forward as the penis burrowed further inside his security measure. Groaning through the process, the guard held his ground, though his eyes rolled back from the feeling of penetration occurring in his rear.</p><p>"Thou dost enjoyeth the sensation of pleasure put on thee, yes?" Gwyndolyn whispered in his ear.</p><p>"I love it, Gwyndolyn…" groaned the guard, his body slowly relaxing to the rectal reaming. The snakes that made up the deity's legs wrapped around his arms, holding his husky body in place while allowing the son of Gwyn to take control of his ass, the cock now fully sheathed inside him.</p><p>Gwyndolyn began to buck hard against the guard's backside, his soft yet angelic skin slapping into the aged skin of the servant. The repeated massaging over the prostate aroused the aged human, whose cock was throbbing from the slow rhythm that would quickly gain in speed and impact within the next minute. He was just thankful that his cheeks were never done any harm by the floggings he received from the ageless young crossdresser.</p><p>The snakes pulled the aging man back into Gwyndolyn, bringing his head against his bosom. The deity laughed as he bent over to rest his head on the guard's shoulder, his deep voice laughing in his ear. "Thou enjoyest his punishment," Gwyndolyn said, using one of his snakes to slither against the servant's crotch, "though thou may require assistance in their release."</p><p>"Please…" said the guard, feeling Gwyndolyn continue to pound into his ass.</p><p>The snake coiled itself around the guard's member, wrapping it tightly enough that it didn't feel as though it was being squeezed to death. The guard still moaned at the way the leather rubbed on his shaft, an excrement coming from its belly that moistened the underside. It acted as a lubricant for the member, giving the guard at least some measure of comfort while he was being pegged from behind by the lost son of Gwyn.</p><p>The deity and the guard remained like this for a while longer, with the snake still stroking around the latter's dick. Soon the aging human was taken by surprise when Gwyndolyn used the snakes to lift him over his head, popping the rod from his rectum and causing a look of discomfort after it was pulled out. The snakes then slammed the guard into the large seat, holding him down for the crossdressing deity to continue the session.</p><p>"I doth apologize," Gwyndolyn said, "But boredom overtook me, thus a requirement for a new angle to take thine backside for myself."</p><p>"Of course…" said the sweaty guard, spreading his legs out to allow Gwyndolyn to continue while standing over his form.</p><p>The rod penetrated the guard more easily, with the bearded servant seeing the smile of the deity as he looked down at him, without the rest of his face being visible. It was odd for the guard to never truly see the face of the deity, but he supposed it may have been worse. Once before, the guard recalled Gwyndolyn creating illusions of Gwynevere, multiples of them, all looming over his naked form just to tease his cock. And for reasons even he couldn't understand, the guard was aroused by it.</p><p>The guard was snapped from that memory as Gwyndolyn pounded into him harder, the snake stroking his shaft picking up speed. He groaned at the power the deity was placing in his thrusts, and could barely contain himself for much longer. Gwyndolyn seemed to think the same, and soon rammed into his servant with one last thrust before growling like a beast in heat.</p><p>The guard whimpered, his irises shrinking as he was filled with the deity's seed, the nectar that was apart of what kept him alive. To be filled with such a heavenly substance would always give the bearded man new life, keeping him forever a day away from death's door. The snake made him ejaculate as well, his seed shooting from the urethra before landing back on his husky belly, though it was nowhere near what Gwyndolyn had poured inside him.</p><p>After pulling out, Gwyndolyn still managed to maintain their aura, with no signs of weariness or exhaustion after flooding the guard with his seed. The bearded man groaned as he pushed it from his asshole, making a mess on the floor of the room.</p><p>"Thou art appreciated, my servant." Gwyndolyn said, watching the guard's eyes flicker shut. "Now rest thine weary eyes, for tomorrow shall be another day."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>If you'd like to follow for more content and community, as well as updates on my content, be sure to visit me here:<br/>https://discord.gg/UEYU52<br/>And here: https://twitter.com/HeroicFizzer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>